


Late Nights

by LexiM02



Series: the golden boy and his vagabond [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but its cute, this is also rly bad, this is rly long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiM02/pseuds/LexiM02
Summary: Love's a funny word that Ryan hasn't really heard before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading amazing amounts of Freewood fluff recently and I ship it so hard you guys, you don't even know. Since we had the joys of an ice storm hit here recently, I had a snow day so I wrote a pile of fluff. I'm kind of terrified to have to go back to school because my English teacher is satan incarnate but y'know, sometimes ya just gotta deal. Hopefully tomorrow is a snow day too and I can write more adorable garbage for you guys. Happy Reading!

Ryan could hear Gavin muttering to himself in exasperation if he deigned to press his ear to the door. Ryan was concerned for Gavin, lately he had been working himself to the brink of a mental breakdown. Part of that was likely Geoff’s stubborn insistence that some bit of security detailing that he wouldn’t for the life of him reveal to anyone but Gavin. And Gavin was usually too tired to bother telling anyone either, so Ryan was left to wonder and worry. 

Tonight was one that seemed to be particularly annoying. Ryan was cleaning guns, since maintenance was kind of necessary to keep them functional, and Gavin was thwack-thwack-thwacking away at a keyboard loud enough for Ryan to hear in the kitchen. Whatever he was doing, he sounded angry. Ryan wouldn’t question it, of course. Why would he? Clearly, at least Geoff thought Gavin could handle it, and very rarely had Geoff ever been wrong about these sorts of things. 

This was a strange train of thought for Ryan to be having in the first place. He had never felt real concern over anyone before, but he supposed that in the passing year or two, Gavin had pierced right through Ryan’s usual interminable walls and dive-bombed straight into his heart. There was just something about Gavin, Ryan couldn’t place a finger on what it was, that made Ryan not think about being the giant, calculated, mass-murdering mercenary he was supposed to play. Maybe it was the striking features, Gavin was a true beauty and he knew it, or maybe the way that with everyone else, Gavin was slick and fast, talking a mile a minute but not saying anything of substance, with Ryan, he was sweet and genuine. Ryan knew that even though they had been together for a while, Gavin was still scared shitless of him and he didn’t dare try to spin his webs of intricate lies to Ryan, who he knew would unravel them in a matter of minutes and would be absolutely livid. There were no half-truths or deceits, no playing up of a character he mocked up five years ago and had been using for so long that the lines between character and reality had blurred. 

 

Ryan had lost track of time when Gavin emerged from his hideaway, looking absolutely exhausted. Once-pressed,crisp Armani dress shirt rumpled and wrinkled, sunglasses abandoned to show his bright green eyes in all their tired glory, he looked like the only thing he wanted to do was sleep. Ryan thought that was what he had done as he collapsed onto the couch behind him as he set the last of the now-perfectly clean weaponry to the side. He almost jumped when he felt Gavin’s skinny fingers pawing at the end of his ponytail like a bored cat. 

“How’s security detailing going, Gav?”

“Finished. Thank the Lord, Geoff was driving me insane.” Gavin replied, loosening the tie holding Ryan’s hair out of his face. Ryan didn’t mind this in the slightest, and actually found it quite nice. This was a habit that he wasn’t sure how Gavin had come into, running his hands through Ryan’s usually messy hair, but it was a habit that Ryan didn’t discourage. 

“But it’s over now, right? No more late nights.”

“I s’pose.” Gavin’s hand trailed lightly down the length of Ryan’s hair. Ryan would be lying if he said that the scratch of Gavin’s newly appointed and even more ridiculous acrylics against his scalp didn’t feel nice. Ryan had no idea what sparked the idea for Jack and Gavin to go out on a very interesting shopping excursion and come back with their nails and hair done, among more interesting purchases, but he assumed that Jack, being a girl and all, was the one to instill the idea. He couldn’t be sure though. Gavin did always bleach his hair quite frequently, and the colour of Ryan’s own naturally gold-coloured locks was a subject of contention between them, since Gavn could never really achieve that colour. 

Right now, though, it didn’t seem to matter as Gavin started braiding Ryan’s hair back. It didn’t feel like the bigger, chunkier ones Gavin was such a fan of seeing on Ryan’s head. What had Gavin called those thin little braids he occasionally placed around Ryan’s head? Ryan couldn’t remember. He didn’t think it mattered much. Either way, it still felt nice. 

Ryan heard Gavin yawn. He glanced to the clock sitting above the TV, and seeing that it read 3:15 AM, sighed lightly. Gavin was never one that stayed up very late, and Ryan knew he must have been tired. Ryan himself rarely ever slept very well at all, so it didn’t affect him much. 

As Gavin continued to do whatever it was he was doing, Ryan’s mind started to wander. He thought about how exactly, everything had come into play to create this moment. In all his life, he’d never thought he would actually love another person, or vice versa. He’d gone from a low-level mercenary on the east coast to a high-profile criminal jack-of-all-trades on the west, and that wasn’t even the most interesting thing about his life. He’d been involved in the Russian mafia before moving to the east coast, why he made that decision was foreign to him. After years of being shunted around ranks and pushed into doing things he didn’t necessarily want to, the Russian mafia rolled harder than any of the little gangs he’d been part of before, he was “gifted” to a mob somewhere in Jersey, or maybe it was Boston, or New York, Ryan couldn’t remember. It was all a blur of city lights and late-night bloodbaths, the clink of spent shell casings bouncing off of concrete, the sound of a punch to the face and the colour of black eyes, the whir of yellow taxis past midnight and pure chaos. Ryan realized that his value was only in how terrifying he looked and how well he could hit a target at 100 yards. He was based off of how high a body count he had, how many fatherless kids he had created because someone didn’t show enough respect to a guy above him in rank, how he needed a rank anyway because that was all life was, wasn’t it? Ranks and titles and being better than the guy below you. Being traded off to East Coast City Mob of Little Importance like he was a present instead of a human being made him want to kill everyone involved. It was even more of a smack in the face that he landed and became part of it on December 26th. He was not some murderous Christmas gift. He was a human goddamned being, but nobody seemed to notice that, now, did they? Ryan did the only thing that he could think of, after a meeting with the don that involved spitting in his face and nearly getting shot in the head, he moved to the West coast. Joined another gang, because what else was he supposed to do with a rap sheet as long as his? Legitimate businesses did not like to see minor drug crimes and assault charges, but illegitimate ones did. 

He was shocked at first. Being treated as a mob’s most vicious attack dog and nothing else didn’t prepare him for a crew that lived together and really did seem to care about each other. And then there was Gavin, and even though his whole schtick involved him being annoying as possible, he kind of wormed his way through Ryan’s head and he found himself falling for the man wearing Prada and a Rolex. And now, he was here, sitting on the floor while Gavin braided his hair and told him he was lovely. Life was strange, but strange in a truly amazing way. 

Ryan noticed that Gavin’s hands were no longer weaving intricate patterns into his hair. He looked back behind him to see Gavin’s eyes half-opened, close to sleeping. 

“Tired?”

“Yeah.”

“Let’s go to bed then.” 

“I don’t wanna get up.” 

Ryan sighed before lifting Gavin up gently from the couch. Gavin’s arms instantly went around Ryan’s middle, and he buried his nose into Ryan’s shoulder. Ryan kissed Gavin’s forehead as he walked to their bedroom. 

“Why don’t you make noise when you walk, Rye?”

“Mercenaries don’t signpost location. Gotta be sneaky.”

“You’re strange, you know that?”

“I do.”

“I love you anyway.”

“I love you too, Gav.”  
Ryan set Gavin on the bed almost delicately, and nearly instantly, Gavin was snoring. Ryan got into bed with him, and as Gavin curled into his side, he felt truly loved for what felt like the first time in his life.


End file.
